villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Princess Shroob
Princess Shroob is the central antagonist of Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time. She is the younger sister of Elder Princess Shroob and a princess of the Shroob race. She is the one who leads the Shroob's attack on the Mushroom Kingdom. Biography ''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time'' It all started when the Planet Shroob was withering and dying, and in order to find a new place for their people, the two Princess Shroobs attacked the Mushroom Kingdom in the past. When Princess Peach (who was traveling back in time) trapped Elder Princess Shroob inside the Cobalt Star and broke it into shards, Princess Shroob took over as leader of the Shroobs. She launched a missile to take down Baby Bowser's Koopa cruiser in an attempt to kill him, Peach, and the Mario Bros. (both past and present). Princess Shroob was next seen hosting a celebration about conquering the kingdom, and fed Peach to Petey Piranha. When she discovered the Mario Bros, she sent Shrooboid Brat to defeat the Mario Bros, but they defeated him. Princess Shroob and her minions sent them falling into the caves below. Mario, Luigi, Baby Mario, and Baby Luigi eventually entered the Shroob Castle (Peach's castle in the past, taken over by Shroobs) and fought Princess Shroob. They eventually defeated her, but before she is destroyed in a brilliant explosion just like previous enemies, she claims that they will stand no chance against her sister. After Elder Princess Shroob is released, she swears to avenge her death ''Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr.'s Journey'' Princess Shroob makes a cameo appearance in the game frozen in ice next to Elder Princess Shroob in the room with the optional boss battle against the three Shroobs. This is unlike the original Bowser's Inside Story, where only Elder Princess Shroob is seen. Other Media ''Super Mario-Kun'' Princess Shroob appears in the Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time adaptions in the Super Mario-Kun manga (volumes 35, 36 and 37), serving the same role as she does in the game. ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Princess Shroob appears as a neutral primary spirit. Her battle is a Stamina battle against Peach who grows to giant size and gains increased attack power once her health has dwindled halfway. Personality Princess Shroob is a very sadistic, cruel, ruthless and magisterial tyrant who likes to cause suffering to others. This is shown when she ordered her Shroobs to destroy the Koopa Cruiser, tried to feed Princess Peach to Petey Piranha without mercy, and was even possible for the destruction of the Mario and Luigi from the future. After the Shroob Mothership was destroyed, the princess emerged insane with revenge. Although she has an argumentative and tyrannical attitude towards her enemies, Princess Shroob appears to care more about her kind's future than her sister, the Elder Princess Shroob. Powers and Abilities Princess Shroob is able to make energy balls, increase her size, fly, teleport, and control Stars when she is battling against her enemies. It is also revealed that Princess Shroob is a Master of Disguise, as she tricked everyone into believing she was the real Princess Peach. Quotes Gallery Images EPShroobP.png|Princess Shroob witnesses Princess Peach imprisoning her sister in the cobalt star. Princess shroob captures peach.png|Princess Shroob captures Peach. Princess Shroob and her minions.jpg|Princess Shroob and some Shroobs attacking from Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time. PrincessShroob SuperMarioKun.png|Princess Shroob as she appears in volume 35 of Super Mario-Kun. Princess Shroob monitor.jpg|Princess Shroob's first appearance. Princess shroob.jpg|Princess Shroob at the Koopaseum. Princess shroob disguised.jpg|Princess Shroob, disguised as Peach. Shroobdisguised.png|Princess Shroob disguised in the credits. Bowserkidnappingshroob.png|Bowser kidnapping the princess, unaware that it's Princess Shroob. Shroobreveal.png|Princess Shroob revealing herself. Princess Shroob reveal.gif|Princess Shroob drops the disguise. Princess Shroob Koopa Cruiser monitor.gif Videos ★ Princess Shroob & Elder Princess Shroob -Final Boss Themes- (Mario & Luigi Partners in Time) ★ Mario & Luigi - Partners in Time Boss 12 Princess Shroob (NO DAMAGE) All Princess Shroob Moments - Mario & Luigi Partners in Time Trivia *In the American version of the game, after defeating Princess Shroob, the victory screen displays no experience or coins earned. In the Japanese and European versions, the battle instantly fades out after her defeat. *Because Princess Shroob mainly speaks in the Shroob language, she (alongside her sister) is the only major antagonist in the Mario & Luigi franchise to have less lines, having only a few translated in-game. *Princess Shroob's name remains the same in all the other translations of the game, except the Russian translation where she is named Принцесса Хомор (Printsessa Khomor), with Принцесса meaning "princess" and Хомор is a part of мухомор (mukhomor, fly-agaric). Navigation Category:Video Game Villains Category:Mario Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Tyrants Category:Game Bosses Category:Oppressors Category:Aliens Category:Female Category:Game Changer Category:Siblings Category:Sadists Category:Disciplinarians Category:Evil from the Past Category:Leader Category:Right-Hand Category:Trickster Category:Hegemony Category:Fighters Category:Extravagant Category:Terrorists Category:Humanoid Category:Xenophobes Category:Mentally Ill Category:Wrathful Category:Misanthropes Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Egotist Category:Arrogant Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Posthumous Category:Deceased Category:Murderer Category:Dark Forms Category:Mastermind Category:Abusers Category:Social Darwinists Category:Torturer Category:Protective